Will you kiss me?
by nesschino83
Summary: This is a short story about The Kiss that happened at the end of ep. 12. It's written from Yoo Jeong's POV and it tells her feelings during that moment.


This is the moment of the day I love most . When I am alone with him. Just us, two lonely and tormented hearts that learned how to hate and do harm to each other even before knowing our names, and we did it with such intensity that now we wasted our strength and we just stay like this, in silence. He looks at me very intensely, like he is expecting something from me… But what could that be? Maybe a confession? That I wasn't the one who killed his woman, that It wasn't me that night behind the wheel but the man I was going to marry!? This…I think he already figured it out because otherwise, instead of just looking at me, he would act like his old self, shouting at me or worse…hurting me…. Like the way he did back then when his hands tightened around my neck with such force and hate…and with desire to end my life…

The very same hands that later on carried me half dead to the hospital, whipped my tears, embraced me when I thought I was losing my mind and fought for my honor… The same hands that protected me from getting burned and cleaned the mess in my place…

This is the reason I am not afraid of him anymore but afraid of me instead. Because I became weak and I risk giving in and breaking the promise I did at that woman's tomb. I'm afraid of the feeling of warmth and numbness that goes through my body each time I meet his look and I become enchanted, enable to move. Just like now, sitting in his car next to him, motionless. I just thanked him for taking me home and even though I should open the door and get out, I don't move a muscle. I can't! I wish I could stay here with him forever.

But he doesn't think like me. He gives me another intense look and after that he gets off the car and goes around until he reaches my side, opens the door with fury and force and then leans into me. He caught me off guard and I let out a small gasp of surprise that gets suffocated immediately by his lips on mine. They are aggressive, greedy and they capture my mouth with force, while his hand grabs the back of my neck and holds my head with strength. I am so shocked that my eyes spread open and my heart skips a beat. But I pull myself together and try to push him away. He doesn't even seem to care about my oppose and when I manage to get him off me he grabs my head with more strength and pulls me into another forces kiss. I start to struggle with more force and even try to shout, but my mouth is prisoner of his greedy lips and the only thing that comes out is a weak moan. I try to push him with my hands and set me free form his grab but each time he charges with renewed force making me even more agitated. His lips move with eagerness over my mine hurting me , but not only physically…My poor tormented heart opposes too and starts beating so fast that I am afraid it could shatter at any moment.

He doesn't even realize my despair in this moment and keeps taking me with force and insolence, but wavers for an instance and I take advantage of that and, with a last effort, I manage to push him this time out of the car. I am finally free and I have to run right away, but when I try to get out he grabs my shoulders and pushes me to sit down again. Strangely, my body does no resistance and sits, completely out of control of my mind still in turmoil. I am too shaken and have no idea what he is about to do but his regretful and sad look makes me calm a little.

I haven't seen him like this until now and I run out of breath when he kneels down before me on one foot. His head bent rises slowly until his intense look meets mine and in that moment my heart stops. In his gaze I see everything… his ask for forgiveness…for permission…and acceptance…and once again I find myself enchanted, enable to move, and ready this time for whatever might come. He puts his hand on my cheek and leans in close to me until his lips rest on mine and he does it with so kindness and sweetness that I feel like dying …to be born again, next to him and this time my body and my heart can feel the real taste of love.


End file.
